


Штормовой берег

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Storm Coast (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Посвящается бесчисленному множеству раз, когда моя Лавеллан утопла на Штормовом берегу.





	Штормовой берег

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Dragon Age 2018

— Осторожнее, — усмехнулся Железный Бык, — не то русалки утащат, и поминай как звали.

Лавеллан вздрогнула от его оклика, зябко повела плечами и поспешила выбраться на скользкий плоский камень. Предупреждение было кстати: её вело на Штормовом берегу, страшно вело, тем более, когда они шли по пляжу. Бесконечный дождь, тяжёлые сырые деревья, базальтовые громады, похожие на мокрые серые соты — это всё было так незнакомо и так странно. А океан — неприкрытая, обнаженная стихия, не скованная озёрными берегами или узкими речными каналами, — никогда не виданный прежде, страшно очаровывал. И, каждый раз, оказавшись поблизости с такой водой, с бушующим и прожорливым океаном, она чувствовала себя, точно пьяная, точно отравленная. И вот она вдруг оказывалась по пояс в воде, когда хотела просто набрать веретенки в зелёном, колышущемся у берега иле.

— Совсем не грозный вид, Инквизитор! — хохотнул Бык, оглядывая промокшую Лавеллан. Волосы, примятые диким дождём, теперь очень смешно подчёркивали торчащие уши и большие глаза; разбойничий доспех вымок, сапоги громко хлюпали от набравшейся воды.

Бык снова хохотнул и без труда перекинул Лавеллан через плечо. Она пискнула, вцепилась тонкими пальцами в широкий мокрый наплечник, прикрикнула:

— Отпусти! 

— Всё ещё не страшно, — поддел Бык, стаскивая с неё сапоги. Одной рукой он придерживал слабо подёргивающуюся Лавеллан, другой — вертел сапог, внимательно осматривая, сначала один, потом второй. В сапогах обнаружились пробоины, на одном начала отходить подмётка.

— Нет, ну правда, что ты делаешь? — почти обиженно спросила Эллана, наконец затихнув. 

— Ладно бы шлялась только по приплёску, — упрекнул Бык, — так ведь лезешь в воду. Если и дальше так пойдёт, то с лихорадкой сляжешь. Даже подошву пробила, — помолчав, он добавил лёгким тоном: — Что тебя вечно в воду тянет? Правда, что ли, русалки? 

Лавеллан вздохнула и устроилась поудобнее, глядя на медленно удаляющийся песчаный берег; Бык направился к лагерю.

— Не знаю, — ответила она. — Может, и русалки.

Бык хмыкнул.

— Я слышал, что долийцы больше к лесам…

— Я никогда не видела такой… сильной воды, — после короткого молчания сказала Лавеллан. — Клан в самом деле путешествует больше по лесам, разбивает стоянки на полянах, в глуши или около пещер. Так надёжнее. Мы держались в глубине материка, и я видела только реки или озёра. 

— Вот как. Я вот и думаю: ты же не рыба, чего тебе от этих волн надо?.. Нас с парнями как-то взяли на корабль как охрану, это давно было, нам тогда опыта не хватало. А потом… Ладно бы — пираты, предательство, что-то ещё! Так ведь по капитанской дурости налетели на рифы! Четверть команды полегла, ещё часть – утонула, остальных раскидало, кого куда, потом еще погода испортилась… Но нас вынесло, значит, на берег необитаемого острова, и мы куковали там неделю! Потом смастерили себе плот и дрейфовали по открытому морю, надеясь на течение — что оно вынесет нас куда-нибудь к цивилизации. Или — что встретим кого. Но ты только представь себе нелепо барахтающихся на плоту мужиков!

Бык рассмеялся, и Лавеллан весело фыркнула:

— Надо же!

— Ну да, чего только не случается, — развёл руками Бык; впрочем, Эллана даже не успела соскользнуть с его плеча: таким коротким вышел жест. — Так это по первости у всех. 

— Наверное, — она улыбнулась. — Когда я в первый раз была на охоте, у моего лука порвалась тетива и поранила мне руку. Стая гигантских пауков загнала меня на ветку дерева, и я просидела там до утра. Пауки не уходили, я не могла спуститься. К тому же… Очень самонадеянно, но я не взяла ни запасной тетивы, ни еды, мне нечем было даже знак подать. Я могла надеяться только на то, что мой напарник найдёт меня.

Бык хмыкнул.

— К моему отряду как-то парнишка прибился — одна нелепость. Чего он подался воевать? Таким бы только пшеницу сеять. Сплошное недоразумение, — он покачал головой. — Его к нам прислали с поручением показать округу, а он все ныл, возьмите к себе да возьмите… За городом на нас напали, и оказалось, что он даже меч не умеет толком держать! Одного нападавшего ударил эфесом, пока пытался вынуть из ножен! Вынуть-то получилось едва-едва, а нападающему он чуть глаз не выколол... С горем пополам он даже не умер. А когда попытался обратно всунуть меч в ножны — как положено воинам, с одного раза — чуть палец себе не отрубил.

— Правда? — спросила Лавеллан сквозь смех. 

— Да, — кивнул Бык, широко улыбаясь. — Так потом ещё и обнаружилось к тому же, что он не воин вовсе, стащил хозяйское оружие.

— Повезло, что не убили. 

— Да уж, повезло! Хотя, может, вот отрубил бы себе палец — мозгов бы прибавилось.

Эллана улыбнулась, и они помолчали немного. 

Дождевые капли били в спину, попадали на шею, щекотно скатывались под мокрую одежду, к подбородку. Висеть было неудобно, но теплая рука Быка уверенно придерживала её, не позволяя появиться даже скрытому, инстинктивному страху свалиться. Рёв бушующих волн всё ещё стоял в ушах, оглушал и туманил голову, но линия прилива различалась все менее и менее чётко. 

— Отпусти меня всё-таки, — снова заговорила она.

— Ну уж нет, — без раздумий ответил Бык. 

— Но я и сама могу идти! — возмутилась Лавеллан. До лагеря оставалось немного, и она не видела причин продолжать очередную забаву спутника.

— Мы тут рисковым делом занимаемся, — серьезно ответил Бык. — Так что если есть возможность поберечься, хоть в малом, — стоит поберечься. А если ты не можешь за собой посмотреть — мы сами за тобой присмотрим, босс. Чтобы ты не простудилась, не утонула, не получила вражескую стрелу в спину. Сделаем всё как надо. Будь уверена.

Он говорил очень твёрдо, и Лавеллан удивилась силе его голоса, силе его убеждённости. Внутри вздрогнул странный комок, и ей захотелось закашляться от неловкого и незнакомого чувства. Ей совершенно нечего было сказать…

— Спасибо, — ответила она, прикусив губу. 

И больше не возражала.


End file.
